Exam Room 1
by nicknamewizard
Summary: Lt. Uhura and Nurse Chapel spend some quality time together in an empty exam room in sick bay. Established relationship Uhura/Chapel sexytimes.


Exam Room 1

The corridor was dark with the glow of simulated nighttime. It was approximately 0100 hours, so the majority of the crew was asleep, excepting those few necessary at the helm and in engineering. Therefore, Nyota Uhura was fairly confident that she would encounter no one on her short jaunt from crew quarters to med bay. She rather enjoyed the peaceful walk, the soft bluish safety lights reminiscent of a moonlit night back on Earth.

Uhura reached the elevator, excitement growing the closer she got to her destination. She activated the elevator handle and commanded it to take her to sick bay, and the quick drop left butterflies in her stomach. A little apprehension to add to the flavor of her anticipation.

The doors wooshed open, revealing the main corridor of the medical wing of the _Enterprise._ Uhura walked forward, taking a left turn at Corridor A. Throwing a precautionary glance over her shoulder, she approached the door for Exam Room 1 at the far end of the hall. As expected, the doors opened smoothly, and she slipped inside. More cobalt work lights blinked on at her movement, illuminating the central exam cot with its friendly holographic "I'm clean and ready to use!" bifold placard in the middle, glinting off the plexiglass shelves holding swabs, bandages, hypos, and other medical equipment hanging on the walls. Uhura unzipped her boots and kicked them to the side, lounging on the exam cot. She slowed her breathing, forcing herself to relax, so that the lights switched off. She waited in total darkness, listening to the ship breath, its rhythms as familiar to her as her own heart. The engines were a deep humm, almost undetectable at the farthest, most instinctive regions of human perception. It smelled sterile, faintly of metal and recycled air, like home. Only one thing needed to complete the scene…

The doors once again wooshed open, and a dimly lit figure slipped inside. Nurse Chapel's features were thrown into sharp relief by the underglow, highlighting her cheekbones and shadowing her eyes. Uhura gazed upon her appreciatively, at the supple feminine curves she knew were there underneath those pale-blue Federation hospital scrubs. She pulled out her hairpin, letting her soft blonde waves drape across her shoulders.

"I love how your hair looks in this light," Uhura murmured, not moving from her relaxed position. Chapel smiled, combing her hair with her fingers so it framed her face. She drew up the hem of her shirt with two fingers, revealing an expanse of pale, soft flesh and the barest hint of her lacy black bra. Her other hand moved from her silvered hair to her mouth, where she traced her lip with one finger.

"Come closer," the communications officer commanded as she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view. Christine came up to her, letting her shirt fall to the floor, staying just barely out of reach. Uhura sat up fully, drawing the other woman closer with a soft hand on her now-bare lower back. Brown eyes gazed into blue, and Uhura brought their mouths slowly together, relishing the sweet scent of her breath, the electric tingle before their lips touched. Christine's lips were like chocolate, like sweet red wine, intoxicating. No matter how many times they kissed, each time was like the first. Their lips might fit like a mosaic, their hands moving into accustomed places, Uhura's finding Christine's waist, and the nurse's cupping the back of her partner's neck, but each time was thrilling and new, neural pathways invigorated rather than desensitized by repeated stimulus. Their kiss deepened, tongues sliding across half-parted lips, insistent fingers questing over supple skin. Chapel pushed Uhura back down on the exam table, rucking up her skirt and tugging at her panties. She threw the satin boyshorts over her shoulder and stroked her thighs as she slid to the end of the bed.

"Feet up," the nurse ordered. Uhura complied, setting her feet into the exam stirrups, spreading her legs wide, inviting. Chapel sidled up close and inhaled the other woman's heady scent, digging her fingers into her hips. She blew a soft breath over Uhura's sex before she dived in. She drew a pointed tongue just inside the cleft of her labia and began massaging her buttocks. Uhura was a beautiful sight, stretched out over the bed, her dark skin looking marbled in the night ambience. She writhed as Chapel sucked at her clit, threading her fingers through her blonde hair and guiding her to just the right spot. The nurse began an unpredictable orchestration, mixing long broad licks with targeted, hard ones. She blew cold air on Uhura's dark pink lips and then suckled them hotly as her hands explored the flat planes of her belly, reaching up to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples into hard nubs. Uhura twined her fingers with Christine's, bucking her hips to seek closer contact with her soft mouth.

"Ohhhh, Christine….." Uhura moaned as Chapel's tongue entered farther than it had before. She probed the walls of her vagina, lapping up her juices, buried up to her nose in Uhura's dark curls. She replaced her tongue with two fingers, pushing in and out to expand that muscular canal, efforts aided by that sweet natural lubricant. So smooth, so raw, so _intimate_ , Chapel wanted to drink Uhura up until the proud officer was sated, like a languorous yet deadly tiger.

"You're so wet tonight, baby," nurse Chapel hummed, kissing a trail down her inner thigh. Her skin was velvety soft, dark and sumptuous and irresistible. Chapel continued stroking and returned her mouth to the mix, passing her tongue over and over that sensitive nub, as Uhura's muffled sounds and hair tugging became more insistent. The room seemed to heat up from their lovemaking, it was steamy and sultry, so utterly _sexy_ , they caressed each other with their bodies, elemental in their passion. Their energies rose together with Christine kissing, licking, sucking at that sensitive flesh, messaging the deepest part of her. Uhura responded like a dream to each skillful swipe, gripping the sides of the bed as she was brought closer to the edge. That hot tongue passed over and over and Uhura's hips bucked upwards with each stroke. Her every sense was alight with the sensation of Christine Chapel, her touch, the subtle smell of her vanilla perfume, the gleam of her blonde hair made silver in the work lights. Pleasure pooled in the pit of her stomach, heating up, expanding, increasing until it finally boiled over… Uhura's back arched off the bed, head thrown back in an exhilarated scream as the pressure released and she came, pulsing around Christine's fingers, lost in a haze of bliss, numb to the world except the woman between her legs. Nurse Chapel gripped her through the waves of her orgasm and almost before she'd recovered she was straddling Uhura over the table and their lips were once again locked together. Chapel squeezed and massaged Uhura's breasts, kissing her mouth, her jaw, her neck, biting and sucking, petting, satisfying all her needs. Uhura responded, reaching between their bodies to dip her fingers beneath the nurse's waistband, feathering her crease, giving back a hint the pleasure she had been given. Teasing, she swiped her finger in a broad circle, touching lightly but promising her more. She worked her way to Chapel's core, rubbing her outer lips with two fingers, exposing the clit with a third. She brought the blonde woman to her own peak, lightly teasing her clit the way she knew would bring her every time, calling out her name and gripping her ever closer as Christine nipped her collarbone, muffling her ecstasy in Uhura's flesh. The two women lay together, winding down from their respective highs. They exchanged sloppy, unhurried kisses, limbs entangled on the narrow exam bed. Here they could pretend that they had no responsibilities, no vital transmissions from Starfleet to relay to an MIA capitan, no crewmembers in critical condition after some horrible accident on the planet below. Nights on the _Enterprise_ belonged to Uhura and her lover; no one would bother them whether they used their quarters or, occasionally, less private area of the ship. In those moments, it was hard to imagine there were any threats in the universe. The ship was their oasis, their safety, and together, they were home.

The two officers slept lightly, comfortable in each other's embrace. The nighttime rhythms of the _Enterprise_ continued on around them as they slept, hidden from the world in the darkened exam room. Eventually, the work lights flipped on, washing the room in a brighter blue-green to signify the approaching morning. Uhura woke first, and spent a moment gazing at her chosen partner, sleeping soundly curled against her side. She had seen so many beautiful things in her service to Starfleet; radiant pink-gold dawns on unexplored planets, swirling nebula filled with stars, but Christine would always be the first to spring to her mind when she thought of beauty.

Uhura slipped off the bed and gathered her panties and boots, pressing a kiss to the nurse's forehead to rouse her. Chapel blinked awake, smiling sleepily as the other handed over her scrub top.

"I'm going to go get washed up before my shift," Uhura said, placing her foot on the edge of the table to zip up her boot. "I'll try to make it down to sickbay to visit you on my break."

Chapel took her leg by the calf and placed a swift kiss on her knee before releasing her. "I look forward to it."

The nurse passed the blue-light sanitizer over the bed, making sure the holographic placard popped back up before she took her communications officer by the arm and led her back up the elevator to crew quarters. They pressed their lips together in a last, chaste expression of affection, lingering for just a moment before they parted to go to their separate rooms.

The overhead lights gradually came on, reaching full morning intensity as Uhura entered the bridge at 0900 hours. The viewscreen showed an unbroken expanse of space, only a handful of stars visible from their current location. She had seen the same view countless times before; space looked the same nearly wherever they went, but that morning was special, awe-inspiring in its quiet, unassuming vastness. So much unexplored territory, so many opportunities to be taken and connections to be made. She reflected on how very lucky she was that she had found the one woman she wanted to share it all with.


End file.
